


If Not Now, When?

by gekakarlas



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekakarlas/pseuds/gekakarlas
Summary: Axl is living in Denver and he and Lexie are planning on moving together after her graduation, but life has other plans and they have to decide when to start they live.





	If Not Now, When?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Brazilian, so my English is far for perfect.

 

Axl looks at his gorgeous drunk girlfriend and she gives him a beautiful smile. He knows that she'll have the worst hangover of her life in the next day, but she really wanted have tequilas and kept saying that she had already tried in Brazil, Axl is pretty sure she meant Mexico, but she was the smart one... she was the one celebrating an earlier acceptance in an Analytical Chemistry specialization in Chicago.

“Baby…” she starts to say messing with his hair.

“Yeah?” He says getting her out of the taxi.

“I love you!”

"I know... and I love you too Lexie"

"Can I tell you something?" She asks putting her hands on his jacket.

"Yes, you can tell me anything, always"

"I think you're the love of my life," She says burying her face in his chest.

"Hey... look up" Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck. She was far away from what he used to have as an ideal of woman, but he was now smart enough to realize that love was never about ideas or about seeing some hot girl across the public pool... love takes you by surprise and makes you fall in love for some pretty sarcastic geek that hangs out with your annoying little sister. "Lexie, look up" he insists "Sadly, you probably will not remember this tomorrow, but you're the love of my life too".

She kisses him while they are in the elevator, and also in the hallway to her apartment.

"Babe, I can't find my keys..." Lexie says putting a hand inside her bag.

"It's okay... You gave them to me in the bar. You're afraid you gonna get too drunk and lose them"

"I'm not too drunk"

"Yeah, drunk people usually say that". He says laughing while opens up the door

"I'm not kidding Axl, I'm not drunk enough that I can't consent things, and I want consent things she says kissing him... Sue is home for the weekend, so we should be naked on the couch" Lexie starts to undress without taking her eyes off Axl. “Also, you’re going back to fucking Denver tomorrow”

"You're so cute when you’re cursing," He says closing the door and getting closer to her. He puts Lexie back against him and kisses her neck, passing his hand on her breasts and taking her bra out. She turns around and helps him to take out his jacket and t-shirt, passing her hands through his chest and going to his belt. She throws the hills into a corner and he loves how petite she is and yet they adjust perfectly in each either arms.

"So... you gonna have sex with me or what?" She asks. Lexie was always a real something in bed, they are great together, they understand each other bodies and always could talk about it, make it better... but drunk Lexie was everything 'regular Lexie' was without any inhibitions

Axl choose don't to answer her with words, his lips traced over Lexie's mouth, neck, nipples, and kept coming down as he pulled her panties, guiding her to the couch. Going between her thighs Axl lowered his mouth and delved deep into his tongue making his adorable girlfriend moan.

With his tongue alternating between licking and sucking it as she stroked his hair. After that, he trusted inside her. He loves watching the pleasure on her face, makes him even harder, makes him move faster. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed her body up to meet his, so Axl grabbed Lexie's waist and held it down, pushing himself into her.

...........................x....................................

Lexie wakes up on the couch, tangled in Axl's arms, the best place in the world. She loves his smell, his chest, the way his hair never gets really messy, she loves that he is there, holding her... but she loves, even more, the fact that even being tired after working extra time the whole week, he made an effort and got a fly to went out with her to celebrate the fact that in six months she is leaving to Chicago, for her two years specialization.

They were together for almost three years now, but sometimes she couldn't shake the feeling that she was more invested than him... Sue and Sean, that only get together one year and a half after then, were already engaged. But Axl was not a guy of grand gestures like Sean Donahue, so she learns to appreciate the little things like buying her dinner when she was going crazy  
with school things, rubbing her feet, facetime her every night when he is in Denver.

Lexie wanted that specialization so much, but at the moment she got it, she realized that going to Chicago meant being away from Axl for more two years and now she was terrified of losing him. She wanted to move to Denver to be with him, she could easily get a job anywhere with a bachelor’s degree in chemical engineering, but Chicago had her dream specialization.

Her head was hurting a little bit, but she made herself get up and made breakfast, she was bad in those things, Axl was the expert on french toast, mixed eggs, and good coffee.

"What are we burning?" Axl asked a few minutes later.

"I was trying to make us breakfast, don't mock me"

"God, no!" He says laughing "Let me help"

..........................x...............................

"You look like shit," Brick says sitting next to Axl for dinner. He decided to have dinner at his parent's home before getting back to Denver.

"Yeah... I'm tired from last night, don't tell anyone Brick, but I think I'm getting old for drink and stay out all night"

"You're too young to be like dad, you should worry"

"Thank you, I feel more like crap now"

"I tough Lexie was coming," Mike said from the couch

"She is, she'll drive me to the airport, she just had something to check in the university lab, so I got a cab here, I wanted to see you guys"

"Ownn..." Frankie said kissing the top of his head "But you should have told me, I'm could make dinner..."

Axl shared a look with Brick and they both laugh.

"Yeah... I could order some better dinner and..."

"Everyone, sit down, I have an announcement to do," Sue said. Brick and Axl shared a look, a look that said "oh crap", and Mike get out from the couch to join them at the dinner table. Francie was hitting something in the microwave, but she swore she was listening, so Sue started. "I was selected to a management position in the Orson tourism center, our mayor wants to make a more attractive city, and I'll be the person in charge"

"This is wonderful, congratulations," they mom says hugging her. Mike gives Sue a little kiss on her forehead and Brick has a critic comment about how things can be done better in Orson... Axl is sure he could be a hell of a politician, if he wasn't still, eventually, licking people cars.

“Congrats Sue!” Axl says

"And the best part is that I was worried because of Sean and the possibility of leaving far from him, but know everything just got perfect," she says with her big smile.

And that hits Axl: he can't have the same, Lexie will be leaving Indiana in a few months, she'll spend two years in Chicago, and he already leaves in another fucking state. The distance is almost the same, but this also means that they’ll have to put up with more time apart than the original plan, but he wants her to be as happy and realized as possible, she is smart, hard-worker and she deserves to have at all.


End file.
